Shantae-Tashlina
Shantae-Tashlina was a castaway on Dravivor: Fans vs Favorites. She is remembered for putting together the #HomeBaes alliance, and for being the only fan to survive their tribe's ulonging. She gained a decent amount of fans due to her status as the season's underdog. Background Name (Age): Shantae-Tashlina (29) Tribe Designation: Airai Personal Claim to Fame: I've had three baby daddies and got four mouths to feed, yet I still manage to find time to be a fierce ass bae. Inspiration in Life: My momma cuz she didn't raise no weaklin'. Hobbies: Collecting Welfare, hangin' out wit' da baes, and annoyin' the FUCK outta my baby daddies. xx Pet Peeves: Attention whores, celebrities, rich people, racists, basically everything bae. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? All three of mah baby daddies so I could vote their asses the fuck out. xx SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Bae, you ain't never seen no one like Shantae-Tashlina. I am one of a kind. xx Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: Because Welfare is slow as FUCK. And because I could use some bragging rights. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: I've survived the struggles of poverty, fake ass bitches, and the US Government fucking me over. Survivor? Piece of cake bae! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: because where there's a bae, there's a way. xx Dravivor: Fans vs Favorites Shantae-Tashlina began the game on the Airai tribe, also known as the fans. She won individual immunity for her first Tribal Council at the marooning. At camp, she aligned with Baeonce and Coco to form the #HomeBaes alliance. She promptly sabotaged the first immunity challenge for her tribe in order to take out Stacy's Mom. When the fans lost immunity for the second time, #HomeBaes had the majority and chose to vote out Whomper because Coco did not like him. At the swap, Shantae-Tashlina stayed on Airai, and merged after the tribe won immunity. At the merge, Shantae-Tashlina and the rest of the remaining fans were at the mercy of the faves. At the first vote, she was forced to vote out her closest ally Baeonce to stay in the game. Feeling hopeless, Shantae-Tashlina asked the rest of the tribe to vote her out. Shockingly, however, she was spared over UlongFan, effectively making Shantae-Tashlina the last fan standing. Shantae-Tashlina found a new drive to win the game, and slayed the next immunity challenge. This proved to be a critical moment in the game, as it fractured the Favorites' majority. Many idols came out the following Tribal, with Shantae-Tashlina failing to force a tie. When she lost immunity at the final six, Shantae-Tashlina thought she was doomed. But she was able to force rocks by voting with the minority favorites alliance, effectively taking out Raven. At the final five, she attempted to be the swing vote and blindside Edna, but was instead taken out when Phineas joined forces with Lady Gaga and Stacy. She voted for Stacy to win the game in the end. Voting History